Everything Happens for a Reason
by Calleigh Baby
Summary: When a new CSI comes on the scene, along with two deranged firefighters, life in Miami may soon change, for the better... or for the worse. Slight EC. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING BETA READ. Chapter Three: Done.
1. New CSI

Chapter 1 New CSI

The day started off normal in Miami; sunny with a slight breeze to the west. Inside Miami Dade crime lab the CSI's worked on a triple homicide, someone or something had killed a suburban family of three.

_Not the normal crime. It's usually the parents that kill the kids and spouse…_ Alexx mused. Calleigh walked through the door just as the thought finished, Her 7 inch heels making a _tap tap tap_ on the floor as she walked. She stood on the other side of the table, opposite Alexx

"Hey, Alexx, what do ya got?" Calleigh asked, a Southern drawl accenting her voice.

"Jon and Marlin Oplical and their 2 year old sweet heart, Christy. Jon was stabbed multiple times in the torso and shot in the ear, gave him a clean through and through. Marlin was strangled and stabbed in the back, and their 2 year old, Christy, was hung and shot in the torso right through the belly button." Alexx sighed.

"How could anyone kill a 2 year old, especially one that cute?" Calleigh asked angrily with just a touch of sadness tinting her words.

Just as Alexx opened her mouth to answer the door opened, and in walked a young girl. She looked as though she couldn't be a day over 15.

But looks can be deceiving. She wore a low cut white shirt with had buttons going down at an angle between her breasts, covered by a black sweater and a pair of long black pants. She wore a pair of black-and-hot-pink soled Gucci 9 inch heels which covered her toes and ankles, and extra large gold hoops touched her shoulders, complimenting her blond hair and slender figure perfectly. Her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled and she let a set of perfect white teeth show.

"Hey, I'm look'n for an Alexx Woods?" The girl said. She too had a slight southern accent.

She waited patently at the end of the table where she could face both Alexx and Calleigh. Her eyes darted from Calleigh, then to Alexx, then to the body on the table and read the label.

_Jon Oplical_

Then her eyes continued to scan the body, coming to rest at the hair where she noticed a few thin fibres. She decided to say nothing assuming that the M.E, Alexx --whichever one she was-- had already sent some to trace. Finally, she looked up and said:

"So which one of you is Alexx?" Her voice impatient.

"You can't be down here, authorized personal only. And who wants to know who Alexx is?" Alexx, of course, asked.

"OK. One, if I'm not allowed down here as a detective or the crime lab then she shouldn't be here ether." The girl nodded towards Calleigh

"And second, I want to know who she is because I was sent to get some files from her that Horatio wants." The girl, who was now getting very angry, was staring at Alexx with such an intense glare that it made Alexx suddenly feel uncomfortable.

Calleigh and Alexx looked at each other, so surprised that the girl at the end of the table thought that she had grown an extra arm.

After what seemed like an hour Alexx looked at her, smiled and said:

"I'm Alexx. These must be the files you're looking for." Alexx reached over to her tray and picked up a file that read:

_CASE # 1965823842_. It was thick, about 56 pages long.

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" The young girl asked with a very sarcastic tone in her voice.

She turned to leave but didn't even get out the door when she was cut off by Alexx.

"Before you go… you said you were a detective. What's your specialty, and your name?" Alexx asked, curious.

"Ballistics, underwater recovery and trace. My name… it's Anna. Can't give ya my last name though, because… well, because." Anna replied and turned on her heels to leave again when a soft southern voice cut her off yet again.

"You said your specialty was ballistics, underwater recovery and trace. But we already have a person for each of those areas. Why are you here? In Miami I mean." Calleigh said with more drawl than necessary.

Anna simply smiled and walked way with a _tap tap_ of her heels. She hit the elevator button and asked herself

"Why did that blond seem so familiar?" Anna, on her ride up the elevator, recreated the woman in her mind. Simple black heels about 7 inches high, a green silk top with a matching pendant, long black sleeved sweater buttoned up half way and bright green eyes…

_Ding_

Anna jumped, not realizing that she was at the CSI floor already. She got off the elevator and walked over to Horatio's office. Anna knocked lightly and she heard Horatio say, "Come in". Carefully, Anna stepped in and smiled.

"Here are those files you wanted. Sorry it took so long, the people down there can't seem to answer a question without asking 14 more." She sighed and handed Horatio the files. Turning on her heels to leave Horatio stopped her with a question.

"Did you meet Calleigh?" His question was subtle and he wanted an answer.

"Maybe there was a blonde there that could have been her; she never introduced herself, southern though." Anna replied simply.

Horatio nodded yes.

"Yep, that was her. Eric Delko is the Cuban man, Natalia Boa Vista is the dark brunette, Alexx well, you meet here already and Tripp is the larger officer. You'll see him here once in a while." Horatio filled Anna in on the people in the lab and its history.

"Got it." Anna said and smiled one of her ear to ear smiles.

She turned to leave and did so successfully. Anna thought to herself that, if that was Calleigh, then that would make sense why she wanted to know why she was here. Anna did, for one, know that Calleigh was the ballistic expert and Eric was their underwater guy.

Anna headed out to get a coffee in the break room. When she got there and went to enter the room, but when she pulled on the door it wouldn't open. She pulled harder and sighed. Maybe it was closed.

Suddenly, a man came and asked:

"Need some help, Cal?" He said with a laugh in his voice.

Anna for one didn't get the joke and why he called her that. But it took her by surprise that someone offered her help. She stood there for just a moment's pause, and then turned around, looking right into a big strong chest with obvious six pack. She noted he had very nicely toned arms. Then Anna realized he was Cuban. She looked up and saw a handsome man with large brown eyes, a very nice nose and a much defined jaw line.

"Ummmm." She was speechless. Not often did she come to work and find an extremely hot guy working there.

"Yes. Is there another door to the break room? Also why did you call me Cal?" Her mouth was dry. And that was odd; she never got a dry mouth around a cute or hot guy.

"No, this is the only door and… well… it's a push door not a pull door. I thought you were someone else." He looked at her with his large dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Long shift? I mean, the night shift must be hell. You got to work the triple homicide." He stopped and looked at her.

"Ummm… no just a rough day that's all. I'm not on night shift." Anna turned, went into the room and grabbed a cup of black coffee.

"Sorry, never seen you around here. That's all." He said and smiled.

Anna was now completely lost for words. She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm new here. It happens a lot when I switch units." Anna told Eric with an excess of drawl on her sentence.

Eric looked at her, puzzled, and then something hit him. That smile was the same ear to ear grin as the one Calleigh gave. Eric though that he was going crazy. He knew that Calleigh had a signature grin and no one had the same grin, unless she had a daughter. He laughed at the thought that Calleigh could possibly have a daughter.

"Love your smile. Hope you have a good rest of the day here." Eric said, walking off.

Anna, who had now turned bright red, was smiling from ear to ear.

_Damn he's hot._ She thought to herself. _No way could I get him. Not in a million years._

The next morning, Horatio had called Anna to go to the morgue and get the bullets from Alexx, then give them to Calleigh. In total there were 2 little 9 mill rounds. Anna walked to the elevator and checked her reflection on the shinning silver doors as she waited.

_Looks good to me._ She thought as the elevator dinged. She got on and straightened her yellow shirt; made of a soft, silk-like fabric that had a low, wavy cut cleavage. The elevator reached the CSI floor and she got out of the elevator and walked over to the ballistics lab, her heels making a _click click_ on the floor. She reached the ballistics lab and stood in front of the door reading

_CSI Detective C. DuCaine Ballistics_

Anna breathed in and exhaled heavily. Eric, meanwhile, walked up silently behind her. He put a perfect, large brown hand on he shoulder and made a comment

"You can go in you know. She won't bite." He commented.

Anna turned to look at him with the glare she gave people when she was only slightly mad with someone, as opposed to the death glare she gave people when she was insanely pissed. Or any of the glares in-between minor and extremely pissed off.

"I know I just don't want to get her mad. I mean she is in a lab full of guns and weapons." She added sarcastically, along with the grin she gave people when they made comments like that, one eyebrow raised and a crooked one-side-up grin with a single lowered.

"Go in then." Eric stated with just a _little_ too much entertainment in his voice

Anna gave him a 'getting annoyed' grin and entered the lab. She looked for Calleigh and finally spotted her in the corner cleaning her gun.

Calleigh was wearing a pair of 6 inch heels, light blue top with white pants and a pair of simple diamond studs and a gold bracelet. She had her light golden blond hair down straight and down her back. Anna swallowed, thinking that Calleigh didn't like her too much.

"Pardon me, Miss DuCaine. I have the bullets for you to process." Anna said with a shaky voice and a little southern drawl.

"Why do you think that I'm CSI DuCaine?" Calleigh asked with a southern accent matching the one that Anna put on her statement.

Anna suddenly realized that that might not have been the person she was looking for.

"Oh umm… sorry I thought that you were CSI DuCaine because of the door. But she must have an assistant, I mean the most highly respected ballistic CSI in Florida she must. Sorry again. Could you tell me where to find CSI DuCaine?" Anna said with the most embarrassment that her voice would let her have.

"I'm CSI DuCaine, and no, I don't have an assistant. You said you have my bullets, may I have them?" Calleigh asked.

Anna was about to give her the bullets when her phone began to ring. Anna reached for it and read the caller ID. It was Horatio.

"Hello?" Anna answered.

"Anna." Came the reply

"I would like you to process the bullets in the lab. You know, to get used to it. After all, you will be in there quite often." Horatio instructed her and then hung up.

"Umm Calleigh…? Horatio wanted me to process the bullets, seeing as I will be spending a lot of time in here in for a little while." Anna said with hesitation.

Calleigh turned, suddenly pale, and then stepped aside and waved her in. She went through the drawers and where to find what she needed. When she asked Anna if she got it, and Anna nodded 'yes', she left, leaving Anna alone in the lager lab. Calleigh walked out the door and to the break room and grabbed a cup of coffee. Black coffee, to get her mind off of the last comment that Anna made.

Eric walked through the door and interrupted her thoughts, wearing a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans and a red top. She smiled and Eric thought, again, that the grin was almost identical to Anna's. He smiled back until he heard rounds being fired from the ballistics lab. Eric raised an eyebrow at Calleigh. She sighed, looked at Eric and started talking:

"I think Horatio is going to transfer me or…" She hesitated. "…fire me" She said in a voice so low that Eric had to strain his ears to hear it.

Eric looked completely stunned that Calleigh would even think that.

"Cal, H would never transfer you, let alone fire you!" Eric said in a comforting tone.

Calleigh just looked up at him with sad eyes. Her usual extremely bright green eyes were dark, dark green and had almost no shine to them. Eric looked into them deeply. Eric leaned into Calleigh and gave her a very passionate kiss; their tongues mingled and explored each others' mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, an ear piercing scream and a gun fired followed by another scream. It came from the ballistics lab. Eric and Calleigh broke apart and Calleigh's eyes darted to the wall that separated the ballistics lab and the break room. They dashed out the glass door and over to the lab. She had a fear that maybe one of her guns had fell off the rack and discharged.

It was worse. There, in the middle of the floor, lay two half dead people. One was a man Calleigh didn't recognize, but looked familiar. The other, was Anna.

Eric ran into the room and called someone to get rescue. Anna was unconscious on the floor, a bullet wound to the chest. Calleigh ran to the man and flipped him over. She then recognized him from her kidnapping; she had to force herself to try to stop the bleeding. As the paramedics ran over to Anna (who now had a pulse so weak that the paramedics could barley feel it), the other man was pronounced dead due to blood loss.


	2. Ambulance Ride

The ambulance ride was hectic; the paramedics trying to get Anna conscious and to get her pulse to normal, which would be hard considering she had half the blood she normally would have and the bullet was lodged deep in her chest. When they arrived at the hospital they ran Anna into the ER.

Meanwhile, Alexx wrapped the body of the other victim in a body bag back at CSI.

"God, I can't believe that Anna could be dead. And there's a dead body in my lab." Calleigh said in a voice that pretty much broadcasted: _This is one shitty day._

"Don't worry. It will fine, Cal." Eric comforted her, rubbing his hand along her shoulder.

Back at the hospital, they had got the bullet out of Anna and were putting her to bed after the surgery. It had been a day since the shooting and Anna was sitting in her bed, playing with the crap the hospital called 'edible food'. When a nurse came in and asked how she was, Anna simply said she would be better if she had some decent clothes and makeup instead of the hospital gown. The nurse simply laughed and asked if anyone had come to see her.

"No. Not surprising, though. My Mom is somewhere in the world and my dad is dead. My grandparents couldn't give a shit is I dead or alive, and as for coworkers they don't know me very well." Anna simply said and went back to playing with her food.

The nurse turned and left when she got to the desk she found a Cuban guy there, tall, short black hair and muscular as all hell.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The nurse asked with a sweet tone.

"Yes. I'm looking for an Anna. She came in yesterday with a gun shot wound." Eric said.

"Down the hall to the left, second door on the right." The nurse responded.

"Thank you." Eric turned and walked away.

When he got to the door he saw Anna sitting in her bed and flinging her food into a trash bin across the room, making every shot she took. He knocked and opened the door, poking his head in. Anna looked over and her face lit up as she saw him standing in the doorway. She waved him in with a perfectly manicured hand.

"Hey, how ya' doing?" Eric asked in a soft tone.

Anna laughed and rolled her blue eyes. "Been better. When I have makeup and nice clothes, I look decent and it makes it more enjoyable to visit." She laughed again.

"It's enjoyable, anyway. And besides, would you rather be here, or at work?" Eric played.

"Work by far, some would call me a workaholic."

"So, who's visited you so far?"

"You."

"And…"

"You. That's all."

"Why… What about your parents?"

"Well, Eric, it's a long story but if you want to hear it I'll try and shorten it."

Eric nodded, seeing an opportunity to get to know the girl.

"Well… My mom left when I was 3 months old, and my dad died when I was 4. My grandparents are alcoholics and my aunt… well, I never knew her, mostly because I lived in Louisiana and she lived in New York. I started working when I was about I think 14 as an undercover agent. She might have been trying to find me, but I kept moving every, like, 6 months, either to a new state or to a new city. So, there you have it. My background history."

"Why would you start working at 14 and not 18?" Eric asked, feeling sorry for bringing up the topic.

"Because, when I went to school they had a career day, where you bring your parents and they tell about their jobs, my parents weren't exactly available to ask. I went with no one and a friend's dad, who was a cop; asked if would be interested in a job as an undercover detective. I said yes." Anna said, simply.

"I see. So no one special in your life I take it?"

"Yes my daughter…." Anna's face suddenly looked almost horrified "Oh my god! My daughter! She's still at home wondering where I am. Eric can you go pick her up at my place!?" Anna asked, almost desperately and feeling real bad for leaving her daughter at home.

"Sure. Cal and I can come and look after her for you. If you want."

"Would you mind? I mean, I don't want you to put you out."

"No, it's fine."

Anna smiled, wrote down her address for Eric and asked for his phone.

"Thank you." Anna said as she plucked the phone from Eric's hands and dialled her number.

"Hey, baby. How are?" Anna asked in a soothing voice as she could tell her child was scared.

"Mommy, where are you?"

Anna smiled, knowing that her daughter was concerned. "Mommy's fine, just working late, a very long day. I'm so sorry for leaving you there by yourself, baby. Oh, Eric and Calleigh are going to come and get you. They're people I work with now. Ok?" Anna said. She agreed that Eric and Calleigh could pick her up and take them to Eric's place.

"Thank you so much, Eric, and thank Calleigh too, please."

Anna told Eric to spice things up.


	3. Randona and Flowers

Chapter 3: Randona and Flowers

Eric and Calleigh rolled up to 241547 Golden Sunn Ave., Randona, the address Anna had given them.

"Wow!" Calleigh exclaimed as they approached the 30 foot high iron gates. There was a security booth covered in thick, lush green vines that were dotted with red and white flowers. The wall that the gate was connected to was about 10 feet high too high for anyone to jump. The pillars were stone with two large metal bowls on top. At night fire came out of them, making the structures resemble torches.

"I knew that Randona was a nice community, but I never imagined it was this nice. And how can Anna live here? She's barely 20..." Eric looked over at Calleigh, who was staring out the window in amazement.

"How will we get through the gates they'll never let us through?"

As if on cue, a shiny red Porche drove through the other side of the gates.

"Yeah, they won't. We don't need to go through the guard though." Eric smiled and handed Calleigh a 2 cm high black rectangle. Calleigh eyed the black box.

"It's a transponder. Means if you hold it up to the window and I drive down the right the gate will open for us." Eric smiled and laughed at Calleigh's expression. Her eyebrow was raised and her eyes were narrow.

"I know what a transponder does."

Eric just drove through the gates and stopped at a sign just a Calleigh opened the door to get out.

"What are you doing?!" Eric yelled. Calleigh ignored him and walked over to the edge of the road, then bent down. Eric sat in the car waiting for Calleigh to come back. When she did she was smiling.

"Sorry."

"What was that?" Eric asked, slightly irritated.

"I just have a thing for flowers. That a problem, Eric?" Calleigh pulled a pink and white tipped tulip from her purse. The top was ridged and the stem was a deep green. "I think it's quite beautiful."

"Just like you." Eric commented.

"Thank you… That's sweet of you, Eric. Um… we might want to go get Anna's daughter. What's her name?"

"Not sure, but I'm sure she will tell us when we open the door." Eric said, smiling.

When they reached the door and rang the door bell they heard a crashing noise. Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, then back at the door. All of a sudden, a large black dog with a leather collar and a white paw came barreling around the corner of the house, headed straight for Calleigh. Calleigh was too busy looking at her phone to notice and Eric had gone back to the car to get _his_ phone, to tell Anna that they had picked up her daughter.

Then there was a scream, which Eric recognized immediately as Calleigh's. He looked up to see Calleigh face-to-face with a large dog. He was too far back to see if the dog was baring teeth or if its fur was standing up, but by Calleigh's reaction of simply laying there he gathered the dog just tackled her.

"Eric, help me!" Calleigh yelled to Eric, who, by now, was half-way up the driveway.

There was a sharp whistle and a call that sounded Spanish, and the dog licked Calleigh up and down the cheek, then backed off and lay down. A young girl, about 5, ran out from the yard gate. She had long blond hai and bright green eyes. The girl came running out and scolded the dog, whose name was now very clear, Kendwal. The girl looked at Calleigh and Eric.

"You must be my mommy's friends. My name's Calleigh! Sorry for Kendwal, she's a bit of a _bad dog_." The girl introduced herself as Calleigh picked herself up with the help of Eric "Thanks for coming to get me… Umm … What's your name?"

"I'm Eric, and this is Calleigh. Nice to meet you." Eric smiled and shook little Calleigh's hand.


	4. Little Calleigh and Big Calleigh

The ambulance ride was hectic; the paramedics trying to get Anna conscious and to get her pulse to normal, which would be hard considering she had half the blood she normally would have and the bullet was lodged deep in her chest. When they arrived at the hospital they ran Anna into the ER.

Meanwhile, Alexx wrapped the body of the other victim in a body bag back at CSI.

"God, I can't believe that Anna could be dead. And there's a dead body in my lab." Calleigh said in a voice that pretty much broadcasted: _This is one shitty day._

"Don't worry. It will fine, Cal." Eric comforted her, rubbing his hand along her shoulder.

Back at the hospital, they had got the bullet out of Anna and were putting her to bed after the surgery. It had been a day since the shooting and Anna was sitting in her bed, playing with the crap the hospital called 'edible food'. When a nurse came in and asked how she was, Anna simply said she would be better if she had some decent clothes and makeup instead of the hospital gown. The nurse simply laughed and asked if anyone had come to see her.

"No. Not surprising, though. My Mom is somewhere in the world and my dad is dead. My grandparents couldn't give a shit is I dead or alive, and as for coworkers they don't know me very well." Anna simply said and went back to playing with her food.

The nurse turned and left when she got to the desk she found a Cuban guy there, tall, short black hair and muscular as all hell.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The nurse asked with a sweet tone.

"Yes. I'm looking for an Anna. She came in yesterday with a gun shot wound." Eric said.

"Down the hall to the left, second door on the right." The nurse responded.

"Thank you." Eric turned and walked away.

When he got to the door he saw Anna sitting in her bed and flinging her food into a trash bin across the room, making every shot she took. He knocked and opened the door, poking his head in. Anna looked over and her face lit up as she saw him standing in the doorway. She waved him in with a perfectly manicured hand.

"Hey, how ya' doing?" Eric asked in a soft tone.

Anna laughed and rolled her blue eyes. "Been better. When I have makeup and nice clothes, I look decent and it makes it more enjoyable to visit." She laughed again.

"It's enjoyable, anyway. And besides, would you rather be here, or at work?" Eric played.

"Work by far, some would call me a workaholic."

"So, who's visited you so far?"

"You."

"And…"

"You. That's all."

"Why… What about your parents?"

"Well, Eric, it's a long story but if you want to hear it I'll try and shorten it."

Eric nodded, seeing an opportunity to get to know the girl.

"Well… My mom left when I was 3 months old, and my dad died when I was 4. My grandparents are alcoholics and my aunt… well, I never knew her, mostly because I lived in Louisiana and she lived in New York. I started working when I was about I think 14 as an undercover agent. She might have been trying to find me, but I kept moving every, like, 6 months, either to a new state or to a new city. So, there you have it. My background history."

"Why would you start working at 14 and not 18?" Eric asked, feeling sorry for bringing up the topic.

"Because, when I went to school they had a career day, where you bring your parents and they tell about their jobs, my parents weren't exactly available to ask. I went with no one and a friend's dad, who was a cop; asked if would be interested in a job as an undercover detective. I said yes." Anna said, simply.

"I see. So no one special in your life I take it?"

"Yes my daughter…." Anna's face suddenly looked almost horrified "Oh my god! My daughter! She's still at home wondering where I am. Eric can you go pick her up at my place!?" Anna asked, almost desperately and feeling real bad for leaving her daughter at home.

"Sure. Cal and I can come and look after her for you. If you want."

"Would you mind? I mean, I don't want you to put you out."

"No, it's fine."

Anna smiled, wrote down her address for Eric and asked for his phone.

"Thank you." Anna said as she plucked the phone from Eric's hands and dialled her number.

"Hey, baby. How are?" Anna asked in a soothing voice as she could tell her child was scared.

"Mommy, where are you?"

Anna smiled, knowing that her daughter was concerned. "Mommy's fine, just working late, a very long day. I'm so sorry for leaving you there by yourself, baby. Oh, Eric and Calleigh are going to come and get you. They're people I work with now. Ok?" Anna said. She agreed that Eric and Calleigh could pick her up and take them to Eric's place.

"Thank you so much, Eric, and thank Calleigh too, please."

Anna told Eric to spice things up.


	5. Steatler

The drive was quite uneventful and quite quiet. When the group walked into the lab they were greeted by non other than the IAB agent Rick Steatler.

"CSI Duquesne and CSI Delko I thought that there was nothing going on between you to? Looks like I need to refresh you memory of the consequence of the…" Rick was cut off by a soft but very stern voice

"Rick" Anna said with a sigh "Thought that me chewing you out once today was enough looks like I was wrong." Anna suddenly caught a glimpse of little Calleighs hair "Baby girl, oh my god I'm so sorry for leaving you at home." Anna ran and gave her daughter a hug "Thanks for going to get her. OH did you meet the dog?"

"Yes I did very personally." Calleigh said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Something wrong? Oh she must have tackled you and pined you to the ground, sorry" Anna apologized for her dogs behaviour.

Calleigh simply nodded and walked away, and left Steatler, Eric, Anna and her daughter. Then Eric piped up

"You live in such an exclusive place how can you afford it?"

"Lots of over time and the benefits of being switched so much. After about the 10th time of being transferred I asked for a little more." Anna replied then stood up and straitened her shirt and turned to her daughter "Go get a coffee for you and me please, black." She waited for little Calleigh to leave the turned to Steatler "If you have nothing else to do her I suggest that you get your sorry scrawny ass out of her, be for I kick it out." Anna said and watched Steatler go to the elevator and get on.

"How can you get under his skin like that not even Horatio can do that?" Eric asked

"When you worked for over 15 different units including the NYPD you learn to become just slightly aggressive." Anna answered "I'm going to go find my daughter."

Anna walked over to the break room to find Ryan talking to her daughter

"Hi Ryan I see that you met my daughter, Calleigh."

"Ya she's sweet and knows about guns and this is her second cup of coffee just thought you should know."

Just as Anna was going to ask Ryan about a case Horatio walked in and told then about a meeting that everyone had to attend, Anna made a quick call to her neighbour to come and pick up her daughter and take her home then want to the meeting. After about the 50th page of Rick talking about rules and regulations of the lab Anna got up

"Sit down detective" Rick ordered Anna to sit down "and listen to the rest of the presentation"

"As much as I want to I can't, I have something important to do."

"And what is more important than this presentation, detective?"

"Well… everything you know I can't stand you and with one phone call I have you fired and so I suggest you let me leave. Got it jackass" Anna finished and looked at Steatler who was stunned that someone had just talked to him like that "Good, good bye Horatio, everyone else."


	6. Three Months and Hit Home Murders

3 months after the shooting that put Anna in the hospital everything was going back to normal. Anna was yelling at Steatler and taking over the lab (but not enough to make Horatio look like he was not in power) , Eric and Calleigh were flirting and now Steatler couldn't do anything about it or Anna would have him fired . Ryan was well being Ryanish showing off and trying to get every hot girl to go out with him. Natalia was packing to leave MDPD and going off to L.A. to work. Horatio was going though papers of the recently closed Oplical case. Ya Miami PD was coming close to normal once again, minus the Natalia leaving part.

Eric and Calleigh were in the finger print lab flirting and sneaking a kiss here and there. They were sharing a very passionate kiss when _Bleep Bleep_

"Damn, what bad timing." Eric breathed

"No shit can't this wait."

"Nope is say's _MUST ATTEND MEETING FOR ALL CSIS IN THE AREA. NOW IN THE MEETING ROOM HORATIO_. Well we might want to go, so let's go" Eric looked at Calleigh and nodded toward the door.

In the meeting everyone was there: Natalia, Horatio, Alexx, Steatler, Anna, Ryan, Kyle, Tripp were all there.

"Everyone have a seat, and get comfortable this is going to be a long meeting." Horatio said

"Umm was this not for only CSIs?" Anna asked with a slightly mad tone

"Yes why?"

"Last time I checked he wasn't a CSI" Anna said motioning to Steatler

"He's not but he needs to be here because this affects the whole lab and IAB" Horatio said with a tone saying 'just ignore him'

"Fine lets get started" Anna said in defeat and looked around the room

"Ok. This meeting is about the last 6 murders and arsons, everyone know what I'm talking about?" Everyone nodded "Good as we know they are all connected and they are attacks on high end homes ranging from $600,000 to 5 million dollars in gated communities. He has already hit the following communities: Trilogy, PGA West, Palm South, Living life, and next will probably be Randona. The houses range from $1 million to $9.5 million dollars." At the last comment Anna turned insanely white and she got up

"Who needs a coffee or wants a coffee?" Anna asked with a shaky voice.

"I will take one and Calleigh to." Eric said

"Me and Natalia will take one each to." Ryan said

"Sure me to" Horatio said

Anna nodded and walked out the room to get the coffee. While Anna was gone Rick made an announcement that he need to leave and go pick up his niece from school. Horatio let him go but he needed to come back after her dropped off his niece. Anna returned with the coffee and saw that Rick had left. She passed out the coffee and sat back down.

"Ok so as I was saying the targets have dogs and kids, single parents or babysitters. Anna are you alright you seem pale?"

"I'm fine" Anna lied and put her hands around her coffee

"Ok but as we know the more the killer does he gets more confident and makes mistakes, or gets sloppy. We need to find him fast to prevent more murders." Horatio continued to talk for an 2 hours and Steatler had not yet returned. "I'm going to phone Steatler he was suppose to come right back and it's been over an hour lets…" Horatio was cut off by the alarm on the radio in room and a voice came on and started talking

_There's a fire at 241547 Golden Sunn Ave. Randona. Suspected arson one female victim about 5 years old blond hair and green eyes she's a possible DOA, the other victim is a dog. CSIs requested do you copy?"_

"Can you repeat the address please?"

"_214547 Golden Sunn Ave. Randona."_

"Thanks" Anna quickly said and bolted out the meetings room door to the ballistics lab.

Anna grabbed her kit and keys and ran into the meeting room where everyone was still sitting and looking out the door. When Anna came bursting into the room and told Horatio she was going to that scene.

"Horatio I'm going to that scene OK"

"Anna I haven't assigned anyone to the scene yet."

"I don't care that is my daughter in that fire so you ether let me go to the scene or you can just FUCK YOUR SELF! GOT IT!" Anna was yelling and had walked over to Horatio and was now standing in his face and she had the 'I'm insanely pissed look in her eyes.'

"Go to the scene I understand." Horatio was getting slightly nervous that she would punch his lights out but he'll never admit that.

"Thanks, bye" by the time got to saying bye see was half was to the elevator.

Everyone in the room was silent that Anna had just talked to Horatio like that. What surprised Anna the most was that she could ran insanely fast in 10 inch heels. Anna reached her Hummer and jumped in turned the ignition and put it in reverse, and floored it. Eric and Calleigh were right behind her and running as fast as they could, they were a floor down in the garage thou. Scratch that Eric was running and Calleigh was being carried by Eric. Eric put Calleigh down just in time to hear the screech of tires on the park-Cade and see a puder colour Hummer come racing down the ramp, and turn so tight that the back of the Hummer fish-tailed and the front of it scraped the wall and sent sparks flying. The Hummer straitened out and smoke rose from the rear tires and flew out of the park-Cade and crashed through the yellow and black wood arm sending pieces flying everywhere. Calleigh and Eric looked at each other and then at the wall where the Hummer had made contact with the wall and then they ran to their Hummer and jumped in. Eric drove and they made their way out of the park-Cade and to the road but with more control.


	7. Fire Rage

Anna pulled up to the gates and didn't bother stopping for the gates and drove right through the gates putting a hole in the gates outlining the Hummer and drove right to her house. Anna stopped outside the tape saying 'Police line do not cross' her tires squealed and she didn't bother waiting for the Hummer to stop completely before getting out. Her house was completely engulfed in flames; the flames were red and orange with a large amount of black smoke. Little Calleigh was unfortunately still inside and looking out the top floors master suite window, which use to have a lovely stained glass pain in it. Now the palm trees and sandy beach window lay on the ground shattered into a million and 2 pieces.

"Anna… Umm sorry what's your last name?" The fire chief asked Anna. To Anna's surprise the fire chief was a lady. She had on a fluorescent coloured fire suit, her hair was a lighter shade of dark brown, her name was stitched into her suit it read 'Cheyenne'

"That's not important. That's my daughter up there and that's my house going up in flames!" Anna practically screamed at the young lady. Cheyenne stood there with a look in her eyes like 'Holy shit she's mad'

Anna ran for the door which was blocked by something then she remembered 'the dead bolt, no shit there called a dead bolt if it doesn't open it will be a dead bolt and it will have killed someone.' Anna thought

"Ma'am, can you step back please?" Cheyenne asked Anna. Anna simply looked at the young women and said

"You ether get your lazy men in there or I'm going in." Anna growled and gave her the glare of death, this officially scared Cheyenne. Cheyenne then yelled to one of her crew

"Artemis you get your ass in here or I will have your head and Anna will have mine!"

"Yes cap." A scrawny little woman ran to the door and tried the knob. "Umm cap it's not open, what do I do?" Artemis asked

"Oh for god sake. Move!" Anna told the fire crew, Anna walked to the street.

Just then another Hummer drove up and out jumped Eric and Calleigh. They ran over to Anna who was now fuming and was walking over to the curb.

"Anna, what the hell is going on?" Eric yelled over the noise

Then 4 other Hummers and a patrol car drove up, out got Horatio, Natalia, Ryan, Alexx, and Trip they all ran over to the group.

"Get your sorry ass's out of the way! NOW!" Anna yelled and drew her gun. Just before Anna fired a voice from above yelled

"Mom the flames are getting closer. HELP!" Anna looked up at her daughter and them back to the door. Anna fired 4 rounds at the door. Two hitting the hinges square and two others hitting the dead bolt. Anna ran to the still standing door and kicked it down

"Cool!" Artemis exclaimed

"Thanks" Anna said and ran into the flames. Calleigh who was still standing beside Eric suddenly ran to the door and into the burning house as well.

"Calleigh get back here!" Eric yelled to her but Calleigh was in the house by then and heading up the stares.

"Anna where are you?!" Calleigh called out

"Upstairs come on get up here." Anna called back before Calleigh could respond Anna yelled "OH MY GOD Calleigh baby!" Calleigh who was still down stairs was running up and say Anna crouched down and looking as her daughters unconscious body.

"Anna we need to get her out of here, and fast" Calleigh told Anna

"No shit ya think." Anna told Calleigh, just then a voice from the ground came up and yelled

"Calleigh are you and Anna ok." It was Eric, Anna called back

"Ya just slightly hot."

"Good now get your asses out of there. Now." Eric called and you could tell that he was nervous.

Anna looked at Calleigh and then to her daughter

"On three we lift her and go down stairs and out ok?" Anna asked Calleigh her voice was amazingly steady, Calleigh nodded

"One…Two…Three" Anna and Calleigh lifted up her daughter and went down stairs.

Half way down they stopped on the landing and took a breather, then Anna told Calleigh about the security system and how it would have caught the person who did this but Anna needed to borrow Calleighs gun. Knowing Calleigh said no and told her that she would go with her. Anna agreed and they started down the last part of stairs. They reached the entrance and put Anna's daughter out side then Eric came running to them, his expression insanely worried.

"Never do that again OK?" Eric said his voice said that her was very nervous for Calleigh.

"Fine…"Calleigh said and looked at Anna and motioned for the house then finished her sentence with a kiss.

Anna stood up and Calleigh followed. Anna ran into the house with Calleigh hot on her heels. Eric called after them but they ignored him. Anna ran around the corner and went down stairs.

"God why did they put it down here this is the worst place to go when a house is on fire." Anna said as they reached the security box. "Give me your gun please Calleigh."

"What? ...Why so you can shoot the box?" Calleigh asked

"Exactly why I want the gun. Now hand it over." Anna told Calleigh to hand over her gun. Calleigh reluctantly handed over her gun to Anna. Anna took a shot at the lock and it shattered open. "Was that so hard?" Anna questioned Calleigh.

"No but still…" Calleigh was cut off by Anna shoving the CD into her hands.

"Run back the was you came I'll be right behind you got it?" Anna yelled at Calleigh

"Yep, umm go now?"

"Yep now." Anna said

Calleigh ran out the room and up the stairs, but instead of turning right she turned left, and got lost. Getting lost in a burring house has it's consequences especially when there is someone around the corner who wants you dead.


	8. I'm Back

Anna came bursting out the door expecting to see Calleigh tightly hugging Eric, but instead Alexx was bent over her baby girl and yelling for an ambulance ASAP. Eric was passing and then he looked and saw Anna, he ran to her

"Where's Calleigh Anna?!" Eric said and tackled Anna. Anna's eyes widened and Eric thought that her eyes would fall out of her head.

"What do you mean Calleighs no out yet. She should have been out before me!" Anna freed herself from Eric's pin and got up and looked into the burning house just then there was a scream and a laugh and someone talking

"See I tod you that if I couldn't have you than why should anyone else." The voice was horse and scratchy but Anna new that voice.

"Jake you son of a bitch." Anna turned to Eric and asked "Can I borrow your gun?" Eric handed her the gun "Thanks."

Anna ran into the house with the gun in her right hand. Outside Eric was watching the house and noticed that the house was starting to lean. He new that the house would most likely fall down. Anna ran around the house and saw Jake he had a gun to Calleighs head and a knife in the other. The knife was the one from the kitchen. She knew that because she used it for cutting red and white meat but not pork. Anna raised the gun to Jakes head and said

"You pull the trigger and your dead before that bullet leaves the barrel. So put the gun down and let Calleigh go ok."

Jake put the gun down and turned to face Anna. Calleigh decided to make the best of the time that she gave her to leave and get out. Jake looked at Anna and stood there

"Trouble seems to find you doesn't it?" Jake asked in an tone that made Anna want to kill him right there and then.

"NO but you might want to put your hands up before I blow your head of your shoulders." Jake put his hands up and let Anna put cuffs on him and they started to walk out.

Calleigh ran to the door and just as she was going to reach the door, Eric yelled

"Calleigh look out!"

Calleigh turned to see a beam of fire come falling and going straight for her. She watched in fear and thought ' Oh god this is it I'm going die'. Eric came running through the door and jumped on Calleigh and moved her out of the way and covered her up with his body, as beam fell with a crash.


	9. Get Out!

"ERIC" Anna yelled and shoved Jack down the flight of burning stairs without even realizing it and running over to Eric. "Oh my god. Oh my god." Anna was saying over and over in her head and then she yelled to Artemis and Cheyenne "Get your sorry ass in here and lift this beam off of Officer Delko!"

Cheyenne and Artemis ran in and lifted the beam. To everyone's surprise the only thing that got caught under the beam was Eric foot. Anna walked over to Eric and checked for a pulse on his neck. Then when she felt one she shook him and Eric gained conciseness and moved off of Calleigh.

"Get out of here now and if I see either of you in here again I will have your heads. Got it?" Anna said in an oh-so-stern voice.

"Ok fine but you asked us to come in here so really it's your fault were in here. Right?" Artemis asked Anna

"Umm Artimes I think that Anna was talking to her friends." Cheyenne told Artemis in a low tone.

"Cheyenne I think that if Anna was talking to her friends she would have addressed them don't you think. I mean…" Artemis was cut short by a large beam falling down and crashing between her and Anna. "Well that was ironic" Atemis stated and looked at Cheyenne.

Artemis ran out and Cheyenne followed. Eric and Calleigh ran out and Anna followed. Before Anna and Calleigh ran out if the door there was a loud cry that came from down stairs. Anna just ignored thinking that the noise came from out in the yard. Calleigh didn't even hear the noise. Calleigh ran out of the door and Anna followed and when they reached the yard Calleigh collapsed and Anna was breathing heavily. Anna looked up at the sound of sirens she saw 3 ambulances driving up and 9 paramedics get out. They ran to Calleigh and put her on the stretcher and Anna's daughter on the other one. A medic walked up to Anna and told her to let them take her to the hospital to look at her. Anna's reply

"Hell I will not go to the hospital with you I'M FINE!" Anna yelled and then went over to Horatio. "Hey I'm going back to the lab, ok?" Anna walked away and got into her Hummer.

At the hospital Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx and Tripp were all in the waiting room. They sat in silence all caught up their own thoughts.

_Eric's thoughts_

_Oh man I hope Calleigh's alright. Both Calleighs, but if something was to happen to my Calleigh than I would never live that down._

_Natalia's thoughts_

_God I hope that everything will work out alright. If something was to happen to Calleigh than Eric would never live it down._

_Alexx thoughts_

_God didn't Calleigh learn from jumping into a fire last time that that can kill you. I will have a chat with her when she's better._

_Ryan's thoughts_

_La da de da, Dumm ded dumm la de da. Bummp bump bump. De da da la de da. Dumm da da. I wish I had my IPod here. I hope Calleigh will be alright. La da de da, Dumm ded dumm la de da. Bummp bump bump. De da da la de da. Dumm da da._

A doctor came in and asked for the family for Calleigh Duquesne. Everyone was immediately interrupted from there thoughts and stood up. Ryan tried to stand up but only succeeded in tripping over his feet, and face planting on the floor. He jumped up and looked at the doctor as if nothing had happened. Eric spoke and said they were her closest family. They really were her closest family, her parents were not the best and her brothers and sisters weren't even sure what she did for a job.

"Good can you follow me please she's right down here." The doctor directed them to a hall and down it. The doctor was not very tall only about 5,3 and had short brown hair and red nails. She was very thin and her name was 'SAMANTHA'. When they reached the room where Calleigh was, Eric peered in and saw a messy haired and tiered Calleigh.

"Thanks Samantha." Eric said and flashed his amazing half smile, which made her squeal.

"So who would like to go first?" Natalia asked

"I'll go I want to see my favourite Ballistic expert and ask what was going through her mind." Horatio spoke up and entered the room.

"Hey, handsome. What's up?" Calleigh asked her voice was a little rough but not to bad

"Not much. So how are you feeling?" Horatio asked concern evident in his voice.

"My lungs are a little sore and my head hurts like a bitch, not to mention the tubes in my nose. Other than that it's all good."

"Calleigh what were you thinking going into that fire with Anna?" Horatio asked Calleigh

"I was thinking that the little girl in the window was going to die. Horatio I couldn't let that happen." Calleigh told Horatio. Her voice saying that she was truly sorry.

"It's fine, I'm going to go everyone from the lab is here but Anna. I think she's with here daughter. After they visit get some rest and if you ever jump into a fire willingly again you will be fired. Won't that look good on a job application." Horatio joked and turned to leave and waved bye to Calleigh.

After Natalia, Horatio, Alexx, Tripp and Ryan visited Calleigh was looking forward to seeing Eric. When he was a no show she sighed and put her head on the pillow. The nurse came and took off the tubes and Calleigh thanked her. When she left Calleigh let out another large sigh. "I thought Eric cared for me, guess I was wrong. God I have bad taste in men." Calleigh thought out loud. Eric had actually just gone to get Calleigh some decent coffee, he saw that they were only giving her decafe shit. He thought that a good cup of Cubano would do her good. He stood at the door just long enough to hear her last comment.

"You don't have bad taste you just have high expectations." Eric said and walked into her room.

"ERIC" Calleigh said and her face lit up as soon as she saw his face and then her eyes fell to the coffee he was holding."COFFEE" Calleigh practically yelled and she extended her hand to retrieve the coffee.

"You thought that I wouldn't come to visit you tonight? Huh well then I'll just remember that." Eric said jokingly.

"No I just thought that…well…that you didn't care to visit me. I mean I'm suppose to be the strong one and her I am in a hospital bed." Calleigh told Eric while taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Why would you think that I love you and…"Eric trailed off realizing that he just told Calleigh he loved her "Oh god now what am I going to do" he thought then Calleigh interrupted his thoughts.

"Eric" Calleigh said her voice wavering "I need to tell you something." Eric nodded thinking that she was going to end the relationship. "I love you to…and…"Calleighs eyes watered and then a tear slipped out of her eye. Eric wiped away the tear and placed a strong arm around her body and gave her a tight hug. "Sorry Eric."

"For what?" Eric was now very confused

"For putting a tear stain on your shirt." Eric looked down and then back to Calleigh

"It's fine really"

Calleigh smiled and looked into Eric's big brown eyes and saw love and trust. Calleigh leaned in and kissed Eric, Eric kissed her back and they shared a very heated and passionate kiss. When Horatio walked in expecting to see Calleigh asleep and Eric to be long gone or in the chair beside her. He didn't barged to see Eric and Calleigh sharing a passionate kiss. When a moan left Calleigh he started to feel slightly uncomfortable and he cleared his throat making his presence known. Calleigh and Eric quickly separated and looked at Horatio, they looked like deer in headlights.

"Horatio…we…uhh" Eric was completely lost for words.

"Eric." Horatio started "It's ok I just came to drop this off and see if you know where I can find Anna. You and her seemed to get a long rather well." Horatio finished

Calleigh turned her head to Eric and raised her eyebrow at him. Eric could feel her two eyes burning holes into his side.

"No I don't know where Anna is she might be at the lab." Eric said getting slightly nervous.

Eric walked over to Horatio and picked up the package from him and gave it to Calleigh. Just then a light cough was heard from be hind Horatio. Horatio moved and noticed Anna standing behind him as if nothing had happened.

"Horatio you wanted to see me I take it." Anna said with a light southern accent.

"Yes we went through the house and found a body in your basement. Do you know anything about it?" Horatio said in a very questioning tone.

Anna stood there, eyebrows scrunched and eyes narrowed and lips puffed out even more than be for.

"Umm..."

_(Flashback)_

"_ERIC" Anna yelled and shoved Jack down the flight of burning stairs without even realizing it and running over to Eric._

"Nope" Anna simply responded. Then Horatio's phone rang the ring tone was Jump by Flo Rida. "Horatio new ringtone I hear, rap interesting." Anna pointed out and Horatio just looked at her.

"Caine" He answered "Oh ok what do you mean he's walking dead? He was torched. Oh ok thanks" Horatio ended his very short phone call. "Anna the body we found in your basement is now wandering around Miami, is there something we should know?"

Anna shook her head and had a evil grin and look in her eyes.

"Nope nothing you should know. Horatio just a burned to all hell guy walking dead. Huh never thought I would say that. Bye guys." Anna turned to leave but the sound and the cold metal of a gun on her head stopped her.

"You ain't go' in now where Anna." A rough and course voice said, she new it as Jakes "Now you are ether going to move so I can shoot Duquesne or I will shoot you and her, deal."

Anna slowly winked at Horatio, Calleigh and Eric and mover her hand to her gun and silently took it off safety. Anna then spun around so fast that she looked like she would break a heel, then she sent a high kick to Jakes head, sending him to the floor. Jake was about to grab Anna's ankle when she swiftly moved out of the way and kick him in the gut. Jakes yelled out in pain. Anna turned around and smiled at Horatio and company. Jake had pulled himself up and lunged for Anna, knocking Anna's gun out of her hand, and tried to strangle her. Anna returned the hand lock on the neck buy wrapping her hand around his, Jake started to turn colour and he kicked her off with such force that she hit the wall. Jake walked over to her and kicked her in the side and walked over to his gun and aimed it at Anna. Then Anna jumped up and tackled Jack knocking his gun out of his hands sending it sliding to the wall of the room. Anna was now face to face with Jack and she could smell whisky on his breath and then he slapped her. To Jacks surprise her head didn't move it just looked at him with death in her eyes.

"You can't win bitch, you know that I'm much better at fighting than you."

"Oh well then why am I on top?" Anna shot back and spat in his face.

Jack reached for her light blouse and tore it off and then went for her top and dug his nails into her skin, and ripped off the top. Revelling a purple and red polka-doted bra and a Russian mob tattoo on her shoulder. Anna smirked at Jack and Jake jumped and darted out of the room like a pack of lions was after him. Anna turned to the group, by now Natalia, Tripp, Kyle and Alex were gathered at the door with pure shock in their eyes, Anna smiled at them and reached for her ripped clothing, and stood up and looked at Horatio, Calleigh and Eric they to had shock on their faces. Then Anna piped up

"Well see you guy's tomorrow, get better Calleigh. Bye." Anna through on some extra southern accent on her good bye and waved a still perfectly manicured hand at them. Leaving the group completely in shock.


	10. Day After

The day after Anna beat the crap out of Jake Calleigh was released from the hospital and went back to work a little soon, but she insisted she was fine. Horatio and the team were all in the meeting room when the elevator rang and Anna stepped off. Anna a gal of shear composure (well almost when she got in to a fight that all went out the window) and to day was no exception. Anna stepped off the elevator, she wore a bright yellow top made of a silk like fabric with a plunging neck line and ruffles along the neck line, she had black tight pants on which hugged her ass and thighs amazingly and then let lose by her knees, and toped off with a pare of gold and diamond drop earrings as well a pair of amazing Gucci faux snake 5 inch pumps with a squared off plat form. Anna walked to the meeting room to find the group and she brought coffee with her. As she walked down the hall everyone moved to the side and gave her a shy gin saying 'please don't beat the sit out of me'. Anna found the meeting room and used her foot to open her door, leaving a very distinctive foot print on the door she walked in and smiled.

"I brought coffee, Starbucks only the best." Anna said and looked around "Venti bold with one sugar and two cream for Alexx, Venti one sugar for Natalia, Venti two cream and two sugar for Horatio, Venti one pump vanilla and two cream for Ryan…" everyone looked at Ryan and he just shrugged "Grande one sugar and cream for Kyle, Venti Cream for Eric, Venti black for Calleigh and me." Anna said as she passed out the coffee to everyone.

"How the hell can you read this writing it looks like it's written in Japanese?" Ryan said as he looked at the side if his cup.

Anna just smiled and sat between Horatio and Calleigh. Normally Calleigh would sit beside Horatio, then Eric then Alexx on the other side it would be Natalia, Ryan Kyle, Steatler then Anna. Anna quickly made her way past all but Calleigh, but to day was a special day and she got the pleasure of sitting beside Horatio. Anna looked at everyone in the room they all had looks of confusion and amazement. Confusion because she brought coffee, and amazement because she knew all the orders and she dared to show her face in the lab.

"So anyone know why everyone is moving away from me when I walk down the hall? Not like you need to fear me because I might turn into a raging person and bite your head off." Anna said as if yesterday had not even happened

"You beat the living fuck out of Jake yesterday and yes we do think you might turn into a raging human and bite our heads off!" Ryan almost yelled

"I wouldn't hurt any one in here. You kidding me. Horatio the best boss I've ever had one that doesn't beat me, Calleigh an amazing _**ballistic expert**_ and great person, Eric one of the best underwater recovery people I know…" Eric cleared his throat "Sorry _the_ best underwater recovery person I know..." Eric smiled and nodded "Ryan well he's Ryan and nothing less is expected from him, Natalia she is the best DNA expert I know, Tripp he's a great person when not cranky and Alexx she's just amazing always there when you need her. So why would I hurt you guys?"

"You forgot me." Steatler said anger rising in his voice, while standing in the door way

"Oh of course and Steatler…he's…umm…I got not'n. Sorry." Anna apologized with almost no sympathy. Everyone in the room burst into laughter

"That's fine I'm just here to tell…" he was cut short when Anna's daughter Calleigh came rushing in and pushed Steatler out of the way.

"Mommy Mommy!" Calleigh yelled as she ran past Steatler and into Anna's arms.

"Hey baby girl what can I do for you." Anna asked in a sweet tone

"The lady at the front said the you were being transferred." Calleigh stopped and her eyes began to water. "I don't want to move again I hate moving." Calleigh said her voice wavering.

Anna lifted up her daughter and set her on the table, and looked her straight in the eyes, and began to speak softly

"Baby I know this is hard for you but you need to believe me we aren't moving for a while I think that it's safe to say about two months." Anna looked up at Horatio and he nodded "See we'll stay here for a while longer OK?" Anna said and looked her daughter in the eyes, she wanted to stay in Miami and so she will. "So now go and get your self a cup of coffee." Anna said in a normal voice and lifted her daughter off the table.

"But you got Starbucks." Calleigh said in protest and crossed her arms

The team started to laugh and Ryan being Ryan had to open his mouth

"You know she's right. Why doesn't she get Starbucks we did. On you might I add." Ryan said in with a surprisingly straight face.

"Your right Ryan why should she not get one we all did." Anna said with an evil grin on her face and walked over to Ryan and picked up his coffee. "Here ya go baby enjoy." Anna handed her daughter the cup of vanilla coffee.

Once again everyone started to laugh and even Steatler laughed as Calleigh put the cup to her mouth. She took a small sip while looking at Ryan the whole time and smiling. When the liquid hit her mouth and filled it up she removed the cup instantly and spit it out spraying it every where. Buy now the lab was laughing so hard they were crying. Calleigh looked at the cup and then at Ryan

"What the hell is in here? Vanilla shots Ryan." Calleigh said as she handed back the cup of vanilla coffee.

"Whoa strong language for such a little kid, and yes vanilla shot 2 to be exact. And it's quite enjoyable thank you very much." Ryan finished with pride at his amazingly odd drink.

"Ok Mom can I have some money for normal coffee please." Calleigh asked almost begging to get the taste out of hr mouth.

"Sure hear. BUT I WANT THE CHANGE BACK OK." Anna said with a very firm voice.

Calleigh simply nodded and ran out the door and to the elevator. Everyone stopped laughing and looked back to Anna and smiled. Eric went to say something but quickly closed his mouth. Everyone sipped their coffee except for Ryan. He just sat there looking at the coffee cup that was so rudely insulted by Anna's daughter. Anna looked at Ryan and noticed he was just sitting there looking at the coffee. Then she turned to where Steatler was standing but he had long since left. Then the elevator dinged and a man walked out and yelled out a name that meant two people.

"Duquesne!"


	11. Blood Shot Mouth

Anna through a hand to her mouth and ran out the door to the restrooms. Then Jake rounded the corner and walked in to the break room and asked a very simple question.

"Where the mother fuck is Duquesne?!" He yelled loud enough for the unlucky person standing to might want to cover their ears.

Calleigh stood up and looked him in the eyes and just stood there. Her hand slowly moving to her gun and taking it off safety. She stood there and looked Jake in the eyes her normally bright green orbs now a dark green and a mix of hate and anger. She showed no signs of fear just anger. But on the inside she was terrified. Jake took a step forward and looked at Calleigh with his eyes.

"Well if it isn't miss cheat cheat her self." Jake said with a very unkind tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Jake?" Calleigh said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't give me that you know what I mean. I left because that gang was going to kill me then I come back and see you and Delko in a make-out session in the garage. You didn't even wait for me. You know what that makes you…huh a slut. You just go from guy to guy trying to get into their pants with your good looks and southern charm." Jake yelled as her moved toward Calleigh his anger rising.

Everyone wanted to jump in and interrupt but they knew that Calleigh could handle Jake.

"Well Jake then that must make you an even larger slut, and before you say anything yes a slut is a girl but Jake dame you act like one. Trying to get into every girl's pants and knocking them up never to see them again. Am I right Jake?" Anna said coming in behind Jake and putting hand on the table and leaning on it.

Jake was at loss for words, but actions speak louder than words. Jake lunged for Anna knocking her off her Gucci shoes and pinning her to the ground. Once again Anna could smell the whiskey on his breath. Anna reached a perfectly newly done fake nailed hand and swiped it across Jakes face, leaving four perfect deep scratches and drawing blood from the hit, making blood trickle down his cheek. Jakes eyes watered from the scratches but he continued to fight. When Jake got on top he hauled Anna to her feet and took her gun. Like Calleigh you never take her gun. Jake then violently picked her up and tossed her across the room. Jake thinking that would be lots to knock her out but he was wrong. Anna jumped up and jumped on Jakes back making him loose his balance and fall to the ground. Anna pined Jake but Jake got his arms loose and he grabbed her neck and started to strangle her. Anna was no fool she pushed with all her might to get to his neck with her mouth, and when she did successfully she opened her mouth and with one extremely powerful bite bit his neck. Ripping out part of his throat in the process, Anna felt Jake go limp under her and his arms let loose her neck. She took a breath and felt for a pulse, when she felt non and only succeeded in getting her hand covered in blood from the missing part of his neck she got up. Anna stood straitened her top then pulled her hair back and spit out the good sized chunk of skin that can from the bit to Jakes neck. Anna turned around her hair was messed and her mouth and bottom part of her face was covered in blood. Anna had the salty taste of blood in her mouth. Her usually bright white teeth were red with blood. Anna looked over at the team who was now huddled in the corner. Calleigh was clinging to Eric with all her might as she looked at her former boy friend lying in a pool of his blood; her eyes were glassy with salty tears threatening to fall. Eric was hugging Calleigh and rubbing her back. Natalia was hiding behind Ryan and had the most shocked face that anyone could have and Ryan was no different. Horatio was standing with Alexx and looking at Anna who was a mess. Ryan spoke up after about a minute of standing there

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO HURT LET ALONE KILL ANYONE IN THIS LAB?!" Ryan yelled at Anna.

"I don't remember saying anything about Jake, just you guys…" Anna was cut short by a noise coming from Jake, it was a raspy breath. Anna went to his ear and kneeled down and whispered

"If you live I will make sure that you never see daylight again, and if you do it will be living hell and that I will do it with my own two hands. I… will… kill... you." Anna whispered into Jakes ear

"It's that a threat?" Jake asked he used great effort to speak.

"That's a promise" Anna said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Anna stood up then bent back down and took her gun out of Jakes hands and stood back up. She reached for her bag and pulled out a pair of Jimmy Choos sunglasses. Anna holstered her gun and stood top face everyone on the team. Anna simply nodded and put on her glasses and turned out the door. On her way out she called over her shoulder

"Call me when you need me."

Anna went to the washroom first to clean off the dried blood that had set on her cheek. As Anna wiped off the blood with a wet towel she heard the door open and the noise of high heels. She could tell by the pace of the heels that it was Calleigh.

"Hey Calleigh." Anna called she almost made it sound like she could never kill anyone.

"Anna, how did you know it was me?" Calleigh asked in shock

"Well for starters your shoes are Ralph Lauren and they have a slightly muffled sound when someone walks in them, and you are the only one warring Ralph Lauren shoes." Anna commented without looking away form the mirror.

"Ok. Anna I just wanted to say…" Calleigh was cut short by Anna

"Ya I know it's not right to kill someone." Anna said as if she was talking to a parent who was about to give a scolding.

"Actually I wanted to thank you for killing Jake." Calleigh said in a muffled tone.

"What?" Anna said as her eyes began to bulge out of her head. "Did you just say thank you?"

"Yes. Me and Jake…we have…history and he is a big jackass. So thank you."

"Are you sure you're just not trying to get something out of me? I mean you are a cop?" Anna asked with caution.

"Look. No I'm not just trying to get something out of you and you wont be going to jail either."

"That's…umm..great. But are you sure you want to put you rep on the line here, to save my sorry ass?" Anna asked still not convinced that she was going to help her.

"Yes. Because one you have a daughter, two you got rid of Jake and three it was self-defence and Jake started the attack. And my ass is not on the line." Calleigh finished

Anna and Calleigh talked for a while in the washroom. They laughed and talked about how everyone would look at Anna different, along with why you never take a gun from someone let alone a ballistic expert. Calleigh was amazed at how Anna could go from a raging fighter to a sweet and caring person in just a few minutes.

"I got a go I got some bullets to process. See ya" Calleigh called as she walked out of the washroom.

Anna finished washing up and walked out of the washroom. She heard Eric around the corner and turned to go talk to him about something related to the case. Anna rounded the corner and put a large smile on called Eric. Eric turned around and put his hands in the air and said

"Don't shot me I'm a good person." Eric had on an expression that would make Anna think that he was serious.

Ana walked toward Eric and he lowered his hands and smiled. Anna kept her smile on and looked at Eric.

Don't be silly if I were to kill you I wouldn't use a gun. Calleigh would work until she collapsed to find the shooter and it would be me. So I would much rather use my hands." Anna said then both Eric and Anna started to laugh. "So you don't see me as anything different?" Anna asked with a very serious tone.

"Nope just the same old Anna." Eric replied "Want to get lunch Calleigh is still finishing in the lab she won't mind." Eric asked catching Anna off guard.

"Umm ya sure any were particular?" Anna asked, slightly confused.

"There is a little Cuban restaurant want to go there?"

"Sure I love Cuban food."

"Let's go then." Eric said as he and Anna walked down the halls.

Everyone would shot Anna ether a look or a terrified glance. Eric noticed but kept quiet Anna just ignored them and continued to walk beside Eric.

"People must think you're crazy to be walking and talking with me." Anna told Eric

"You know I don't give a shit what people think you're a nice person when not killing people, and your not going to bit my head off you also did me and Calleigh a huge favour."

"Umm what was that favour?" Anna asked caution in her voice.

"You killed Jake."

"Ya but how is that a favour?" Anna asked still cautious, minding what Calleigh told her

"Jake and Calleighs history." Eric said as if it were obvious.

By know they were getting into the Hummer and driving to the little restaurant called Little Havana after the town Havana in Cuba.


	12. After Lunch

After lunch Anna and Eric came back to the lab to find the team working on the Jake Berkley case. Horatio had sent Anna to Alexx to find out the cause of death. Anna thought that it was pointless considering the circumstances. But she went anyway to find out the oh so obvious cause of death.

On the other side of the lab the fire fighters that had helped out Anna in the fire came back to the lab to tell her that she could have her house back. Anna would have got it back sooner if Artemis didn't lose the info telling them how to get a hold of her. Artemis went to ballistics and found a gun on the counter. Artemis picked up the gun and took off the safety and fired off 4 rounds. Artemis then heard the door open and saw Calleigh standing in the door way with an expression that Artemis couldn't quit make out. Anna then rounded the corner with Cheyenne. Anna felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized the gun from the case they were working on. Cheyenne's eyes began to widen and Artemis thought that they would fall out of her head. Artemis then realized why everyone was staring at her. Artemis looked at her hands then set the gun on the counter and bowed to Calleigh and started to apologize.

"Ma'am I am so so sorry for touching your guns please don't blow my head off, I have a family." The last part was a total lie but her fish would die if she didn't get feed and she cared greatly for that fish.

Anna stood there and just shook her head and walked away. Calleigh just stared at Artemis and told her to get out. Artemis happy obliged but tripped over a stool on the way out. Cheyenne decided now would be a good time to leave and get the car.

After the gun incident and they got the suspect to confess the team had the rest of the day off. Eric and Calleigh went to the locker room to grab their stuff, Ryan and Natalia were saying good bye and Ryan was trying to get Natalia to go to dinner with him, Anna was clearing some stuff up with Horatio and Steatler was watching the whole thing. Anna noticed Steatler in the corner and walked up to him; Anna stared at him for the longest time and then spoke

"Do you need something or do you just watch people for the hell of it?"

"CSI Anna as an IAB Agent I must let you know that I do have the power to suspend you under any circumstance."

"What ever just leave." Anna retorted and walked away.

Anna was walking to her car in the park-aide when she saw Eric and Calleigh. Anna debated on either going to see them or let them be. Eric saw Anna and called to her. Anna walked over to Eric and Calleigh, her problem was solved.

"Hey what's up?" Eric asked casually

"Nothin much, just goin home." Anna replied in the same tone

"Are you walking or what. Because there's no more cars after Eric's." Calleigh commented

Anna then looked and noticed that her car was hiding behind Eric's large truck. Then an Idea popped into her head.

"Umm… no my cars behind Eric's."

"Ohh I umm sorry, must be a smart car." Calleigh commented not really thinking that Anna was environmental kind of person.

Anna then started to laugh "No my car is not a smart car, come I will show you."

Anna, Calleigh and Eric walked over to where Anna had parked her car. And sure enough there was a car behind Eric's truck. There sat a bright but slightly deep red Ferrari, with a light beige interior. Anna stopped by the door and smiled

"See nothing close to a smart car. Am I right?"

Calleigh and Eric just looked at her car and Eric walked over to the back of it and saw that it was a 250, with custom plates that said CRZYGRL. His eyes widened. Calleigh was really curious as to how Anna could afford this car.

"How in the world can you afford this car, plus insurance?" Calleigh asked still in udder shock.

"Well I move lots so I get a little more than a county pay check." Anna replied

"May I look under your hood?" Eric asked

Calleigh looked at Eric then slapped him hard on the arm. Eric being her boy-toy did not like him asking to see under people's hoods.

"What? All I asked was if I could look under her hood. And I just heard it the way you heard it." Eric then turned to Anna "Sorry I meant" "I know what you meant, don't worry about it." With that Anna turned around

Anna popped the hood with a click and she opened up the lid to revel a shiny silver engine. Eric and Anna talked while Calleigh looked inside and admired the stitching of the seats and the soft leather, and the dark wood on the wheel and doors. Anna saw Calleigh looking like she wanted to touch the car and asked Eric if she could try something with Calleigh. Eric heard her plan and agreed. Anna waited and when Calleigh touched the seat she hit the panic button, Calleigh jumped back and said the she was so sorry. Anna just smiled and opened the car for her.

"Do you guys want a ride home, I'll be glad to give you one?" Anna asked she could practically see Eric wanting to ride in the car.

"I have my car here and it would be out of your way." Eric replied hurt in his voice.

Anna waved her hand in a dismissive manor and walked away. In five minutes she was back.

"May I have your keys please?" Anna asked

"Sure, here" Eric handed her the keys suspiciously

Anna smiled and handed the keys to an officer who jumped in and drove to the address he was given. Anna turned to Eric and Calleigh and waved for them to get into the car.

"If you get cold tell me and I'll put up the roof or you can turn on the heated seats." Anna noticed Eric looking at the car. "If you behave you can drive OK, and Calleigh if you want you can drive." Eric's eyes grew and Calleigh looked terrified at the thought. "I need to stop at the store and Starbucks hope you don't mind."

Anna put the car in reverse and when she went to go to drive they felt a lurch and a roar from the engine. Anna was shocked she usually was a smooth shifter.

"OK… that was not smooth, sorry."

Anna tried to drive and her car just roared. Anna saw Calleigh in the rear view move and look to the back of the car.

"Umm… Anna I think you hit a car." Calleigh said cautiously

"WHAT!" Anna jumped out of the car and ran to the back.

She saw that her car was run against not the wall but a car. Anna ran a hand through her hair as the other one went to her mouth and straitened up.

"Eric could you put the car in reveres and back up lightly please."

Eric got into the seat and did as Anna told him until she said stop. Anna smiled and got back into the car and drove out of the garage until she saw the rest of the team. Anna gave them a wave stopped, her car rumbling under her. Natalia, Ryan, Horatio, Alexx, Kyle and Tripp just looked at her and smiled. Everyone complimented her on the car said they would she her tomorrow.

Anna drove to the store and ran in to get some food and came out. She placed the groceries in the trunk.

"Hey Eric catch." Anna called to him Eric caught the keys.

He looked at Anna to make sure that she was serious and got into the drivers side. Anna had programmed her seat so she would not need to readjust it. Anna went over the controls and made the car an automatic so he had less to worry about. Eric drove to Starbucks without incident. Anna ran to get the coffee and Eric got back to his side of the car. Anna came back with three coffees and handed them out.

"Hey Calleigh want to drive?" Anna looked at her like you know you want to.

"Oh no no no, not in a million years." Calleigh said while shaking her head.

"At least sit in the front." Anna said with a smile.

With a sigh Calleigh traded places with Eric and sat beside Anna. Anna smiled and looked at Calleigh who was a little scared. Anna backed out and drove to drop off her groceries and say hi to her daughter. After a short visit she took them out to dinner. Anna drove to an extravagant restaurant on the shore, called _Lost Home on the Shore_. Anna got a table out side and ordered everyone a glass of water and a bottle of wine to split.

"So what do you want for diner?" Anna had a waiter take off the prices to make sure that they didn't insist on leaving or paying.

"The Malkaki sounds good, you Eric?" Calleigh replied after a moment

"The chicken in a white wine sauce, Anna?"

"The New York strip with a side of sautéed veggies in wine and a garden salad. And just so you know your meals will come with a salad, garden, ceaser or house."

"Garden for me" Calleigh said

"And house for me." Eric replied

The waiter came and took there orders and left. The wait was filled with casual talk and laughing as the music played softly in the background. When garden salads came they were not the normal garden salads they were actually a plate filled with eatable flower leafs and petals. Anna loved that type of salad but Calleigh just sat and looked at it.

"Upper-class restaurants have real gardens in their salads, try it you will love it." Anna said as she took a bit of her salad and ate it.

"I don't know about eating tulips for dinner."

"Just try it!" Anna said with annoyance

After Anna got Calleigh to eat and admit that yes indeed the salad was delicious their meals came. Calleighs dish was the Malkaki a combo of sautéed shrimp and lobster, in a spicy teriyaki sauce with rice and mixed vegetables. Eric's dish had a light white wine sauce over a tender chicken breast, also with rice and vegetables. Anna's had a 4oz New York strip cooked medium with sautéed vegetables. They enjoyed dinner and had a dessert containing sweet vanilla ice cream, chocolate drizzle and a chocolate biscuit. When the bill came Eric insisted on paying for his and Calleighs meal. When Anna showed Eric the bill when the total came to a light $250 Eric's jaw dropped. Calleigh couldn't believe that that was with the discount that the owner gave her because she was a good friend.

"Why did you take us here its damn expensive?" Eric asked in shock

"You are good friends and this is to say thank you for everything. Still want to pay?"

"No I'm good" Eric said still in shock

Anna went to pay while Calleigh and Eric finished the wine. When Anna came back she began to say something when something caught her eye. The group went out o the car and got in. They were about to leave when a man came to the car. He looked at Anna then at Calleigh.

"So you like this place huh?" The man had a husky voice and had a large strong build.

"Yep good food and lots of nice people." Anna said then put the car into reverse and drove a way

"Who was that?" Calleigh asked since he did check her out.

"No one. So where are you guys calling home tonight?" Anna asked and turned around and raised an eye brow.

"Umm… mine 2145 Bal Harbour." Calleigh replied

"Got it."

Anna not exactly paying attention to the road slammed on the breaks. Anna just missed colliding with a BMW who was stopped in traffic. Anna asked for Eric to drive so she could go see what the matter was. Anna started to walk and Calleigh followed. Anna tripped on a crack in the road and nearly fell on her face. Calleigh stopped her from falling and asked if she was OK. When she was satisfied that she was traffic started to move and they herd Eric call for the keys. Anna had subconsciously taken out the keys. Calleigh ran the keys back and then as she was heading back Anna came tearing by her. Anna reached the car and pulled out her Iphone and called 911. Anna spoke so fast that all Eric caught was accident and Horatio. Then Anna ran back to the crash.


	13. Cryin

After about 2 minutes an ambulance roared up and stopped at the accident. Anna ordered Calleigh to back to the car. The paramedics got Horatio out of his now balled up Toyota Corolla and gave him a check over, when the paramedics cleared Horatio Anna told him to go and wait in her car. Horatio reached the car and got in the back. About an hour later traffic was moving and Anna jumped into her car. Anna dropped off Horatio and made sure he didn't need anything then dropped off Calleigh and Eric, at Calleigh's house. Anna drove home and opened the door. Her new house was in the same community and looked slightly the same the layout was different but nothing a little living in couldn't fix. She sold her old house to a real estate agent who then sold it to a couple of older people. Anna went to her room and got ready for bed. She put on her little black pyjamas, they consisted of a belly top with noodle straps and lace to edge the top, and her bottoms were black lace underwear. They were slightly sexy but because her normal sleeping wear was in the laundry they would need to do.

Anna slept the whole night without being disturbed. Anna woke to the sound of the door bell, the chime made her almost jump out of her skin. Anna pushed the comforter off her and got out. She stopped in the bathroom to check her reflection. Anna grabbed a red silk robe from her chair. Anna walked down the winding hard wood staircase. Anna had not yet put the robe on when her dog came running and ripped it out of her hands. Anna sighed and went to get the door. When Anna opened the door she looked into the face of Eric and Calleigh. Eric just looked over Anna and then to her face. Just as Calleigh was about to open her mouth Kendwal came tearing around the corner and tackled Calleigh yet again to the ground. He licked her up and down and then went for Eric. Anna grabbed his black spiky collar before her could do any more damage. Anna threw him into the house and invited them inside. Anna turned around and went to make some coffee. As she walked way Eric couldn't help but look at her ass. Anna went into the kitchen and saw she had a message and played it. Eric saw a picture in a frame on a table by the door and picked it up.

"Hey Calleigh look at this photo." Eric held out the photo for her to see

"It's a nice photo… is there writing on the back?" Calleigh asked

Eric took out the photo.

"Yep is say's 'My mom and me at age 2 months'. Hey Cal she looks like you." Eric looked at the photo again "A lot like you…Cal is there something you need to tell me?" Eric asked concern in his voice

Calleigh shook her head and Eric put the photo back. Anna came around the corner just then.

"So why are you here?"

"Umm… Just wondering where my truck is." Eric responded

Anna smiled her amazing smile and walked away. She came back a few minutes later with a small box.

"Here you need this badly."

Eric opened the box to reveal a set of new keys to a new truck. A new Cadillac EXT Escalade.

"I can't take this."

Eric began to give it back, but Anna refused.

"No really keep it, it's a gift… for both of you."

Then the next minute they were outside and looking at a Cadillac that was Eric and Calleigh's new car. Eric and Calleigh drove off and went for a ride, while Anna went to get dressed for work. She had the morning off and she was heading in early. Anna was beginning to wonder what was happening to her, work was now her life. Well as her Grandma would say she took after her Mom in the fashion and clothing fashion, high stilettos and nice clothing and always groomed hair along with nice make-up. The more Anna thought about it the more she could swear that Calleigh was her mom, Anna burst into laughter at the thought. Anna pushed the thought out of her mind and got ready.

Later at the lab the team was finishing up some paper work. The only reason Anna was called in was the fact that Horatio had made her attend a meeting, about well Anna wasn't quite sure because she tuned out about five minutes in and so did the rest of the lab. Anna made a quick stop at her locker and was going to clock out when she saw Horatio wave her over. Anna thought that because he was her boss she should go and talk to him.

"H what's up" Anna said just like normal Horatio began to fiddle with his glasses.

"Anna you said that your parents where not part of your life correct?"

"Umm…ya why?" Anna replied suspiciously

"Anna we need to know who the people in that room are, they clam to be your parents."

Anna looked over at the people and shook her head. Anna pulled out her wallet and showed Horatio a photo of her and her mom. They were in the park laughing and running through a sprinkler. Anna looked to be about 2 but was able to run. Horatio took the photo and held it up to Anna's head. He peered over Anna's shoulder to where Calleigh was laughing with Natalia.

"Anna look at this please."

"What I look at this…" Anna stopped short of her sentence and saw what Horatio saw

Calleigh was standing with Natalia; Horatio had used the photo to cover up Natalia and all they saw was Calleigh. The photo was a photo of Anna and her mom or rather Calleigh. Anna ripped the photo from Horatio and then took of to the locker room. Running into Calleigh in the process. Anna kept on her way to the lockers grabbed her off duty gun and ran to Horatio.

"Hear have my gun and badge…I…i…quite."

Anna burst out the building and into the garage to where her car was parked. Eric was just getting out of his new truck when he saw Anna running to him at top speed. He thought that it was quite fast considering the height of her Gucci stilettos.

"Anna hi I…." Eric stopped short when she just ran by

Anna put her car in reverse and flew out of her parking spot, then she shifted into 6th and speed off her tires squealing and smoke rising from her rear tires. Eric just stood there and watched Anna's car speed out of the parking floor. He could clearly hear each time she took a turn her tires would squeal on the floor as she turned the tight turns.

Back in the lab Calleigh had seen everything that went down and that Anna had dropped the photo. Then everyone saw a red Ferrari speed out of the building and into the street. You could see Anna's hair flying and Anna fighting for control of her car.

Anna reached her house and got out thankful that her daughter was being babysat at her friend's house. She reached the kitchen and looked at her phone she noticed that she had 2 messages. She ignored then and just looked for her friends' number on her phone.

"Hey Jessica do you mind looking after Calleigh for about another 7 hours?" "Thanks"

Anna hung up the phone and got in to her car ignoring the hurricane watch, she drove to the everglades. And took what some call a joy ride in her car, Anna called it relax time and not a joy ride. At the lab everyone was waiting for a category 4 hurricane.

"Any one seen or heard from Anna?" Eric asked quite concerned "She's not answering her phone at home or cell"

"She will be fine she's been on her own for about 14 years she can look after her self."Horatio tried to calm Eric but inside he to was concerned.

One hour later Anna was in the Everglades letting lose some steam and making a mess of her car. And Horatio was on the phone to Ferrari to see if they could track Anna by her car.

"Hello this is Jeff at Ferrari how may I help you?"

"Yes this is LT. Horatio Cain at Miami Dade Police and we would like you to track a car to help us find one of our CSI's."

"Most certainly what is the plate number?"

Horatio looked at Eric and Eric told him "CRZYGRL" how suiting he thought

"Yes I found her she is in the Everglades and looks like she is taking a joy ride in her car."

"OK is she heading in?"  
"Yes at a rather quick pace about 100MPH… oh my god!"

"What is everything OK?"

"No the airbags just deflated. Front and curtain airbags, seatbelt restrained and in a roll over and flip accident."

Everyone hear this as the man was on speaker phone. Eric's eyes widened and Calleigh's began to water. Just then the power went out and a loud pound was heard on the window.

Anna opened her eyes her car had rolled and then flipped forward and yet it still amazingly started. Anna took of at what her top speed was now and it was not very fast only about 95MPH in a 300MPH car. Anna reached the edge of town and found Sunny palm drive.

"Yep real sunny." Anna commented

Anna reached the MDPD and opened the garage door. She looked at the levels and drive to the 3 floor the CSI floor, even though she was no longer a CSI she parked beside Eric's car. Anna noticed that there was a note on the window she took it off and ran into the building, she immediately noticed that the power was off and that she would need to take the stairs.

"Who says you can't work out in a hurricane is seriously wrong." Anna said as she stared her climb to the third floor. She heard a loud bang and someone crying and she ran up the stairs faster. She reached the CSI floor and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Damn" Anna offered a curse and then the door opened and she was looking into the face of Horatio. Anna offered a smile and Horatio gave her a big hug an d looked her in the eye

"Anna are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Anna replied and stepped inside.

Calleigh ran up to her and gave Anna the biggest hug that she has ever got in her life and she was at the disadvantage. Calleigh was the right height that if she hugged Anna she might choke her. Anna was taken back at first then offered a small hug back, then Calleigh pulled back and looked her in the eye and smiled, Calleigh than put a hand on her shoulder and Anna cried out in pain and moved so her hand was no longer on her shoulder. Calleigh looked concerned at Anna and so did Horatio.

"Are you OK?" Calleigh asked as she looked at Anna

"I'm fine really just a bruise that's all." Anna answered knowing full well that she night have broken something in the crash

"Let me see." Alexx walked over to Anna and remover some of her shirt to get a better look at the 'bruise'. "Honey that is no bruise you sprained your collar bone in the joy riding accident.

"Ok that's great I don't care all I need is a computer that works, so I can book a flight to like oh I don't know New York."

"Why?" Calleigh asked obviously sad

"You know damn well why!" Anna snapped at Calleigh

"You will not talk like that to me young lady." Calleigh said keeping her temper

"I…will…talk to you how ever the hell I want to BITCH!" Anna said and walked way to the washrooms leaving the team in shock.

When Anna came back she went around the corner and ended up face to face with Eric. Anna offered a smirk and tried to walk past.

"Don't you ever talk to Calleigh like that again Anna." Eric growled

"So you actually care and you just don't want to knock her up? Get out of my way… Sherova."

With that last comment Eric shoved Anna into the wall making it shatter and knocking Anna out and leaving her in a pile of broken glass. Calleigh came running and say Anna laying there and Eric towering over her.

Anna`s eyes fluttered open and she looked at Eric with anger in her eyes `What was that for Del…Sherova."

"My name is Delko and yes I do care more than you do." Eric snapped

Anna got up from the pile of glass and pulled out two shards from her arm. See looked at Calleigh then to Eric. Anna walked past and bumped into someone in the darkness. She couldn't make out the shape or appearance of the man but he had a strong build even Anna could tell. The man just kept on walking and then the window of MDPD broke open, letting in palm tree leafs, water and wind. Anna ran for Ballistics and slammed the door. She ran her hands over her face and huddled under the firing range table.

After 4 hours the lights were on and everyone was out uninjured, except for Anna she now had a sprained collar bone and little wounds were glass had entered. She walked around the corner to find no one in the lab. Anna walked cautiously to the DNA labs were she had caught a glimpse of some dark dark brown hair, presumably belonging to Natalia. Before she could make it to the lab everyone got up and walked toward the door. Anna had fled to the stairs running at top speed. Eric had easily caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You Anna are not going anywhere till you get that arm checked out." Eric said in a soft yet harsh tone.

"Eric I'm fine." Anna insisted but no go

"No your not fine you really do have your mothers DNA don't you?" Eric said triggering something in Anna.

Anna had let Eric take her to see Alexx and let her look at her oh so bad sprain. Alexx had let her off and said that if it got to bad she go see a doctor.

"Hell I won't go see a doctor." Anna replied then Alexx looked at her and gave her a look that said see what happens if you don't. "Can I go now?" Anna asked obviously getting impatient

"Wow like mother like daughter." Eric began to laugh. With that Anna whorled around and looked him in the eye.

"No not mother like daughter and don't you even begin to compare me to Calleigh!" Anna said in a sharp tone.

"Why you to are so similar?" Eric said

Calleigh was sitting there in the corner looking at Anna and Eric have there conversation, with sadness in her eyes.

"First off I didn't abandon my daughter, second I have actually been there for my daughter and I have a happy life. Eric you think you know and can read Calleigh but you can't. She is so sad that she found her daughter, she wanted me out of her life and I made the mistake of coming to find her here in Miami." Anna said.

Calleigh who was now beginning to cry got up and ran to Anna.

"I never wanted you out of my life I just wanted you to have a good life… I couldn't give you that. So I left. Sorry that I hurt you and that I wasn't there for you but do you know haw hard it is to leave a child?" Calleigh asked trying had not to cry but losing the battle.

"Yes I do know how hard it is to leave behind a child. It's even harder to leave a child behind in a burning building and hear it scream as it dies. I had two kids the other one dies in a fire." Anna finished her voice remaining level but in side she was dyeing.

After an hour of sorting things out everyone was happy and leaving to go look at the damage done to there houses. Only problem being that the door wouldn't open so the walked out side, talking casually and laughing. When Anna heard her name called. She turned around and looked at a man who was holding a AK 40. He was Russian by his accent.

"You mess with the Russian mob you pay the price." He said in an angry tone

Anna reached for her gun but hadn't gotten a chance to take the safety off when he fired of a round. The bullet lodged in Anna's chest puncturing the ribs and making them break, resulting in them puncturing the lung and making it fill with blood. As police shot but missed the man he ran for his car and drove away. Cheyenne and Artemis had seen the whole thing go down. They were now part of the police squad and were already in there cars and after the man who shot Anna. Cheyenne had told Artemis to take the back road and cut him off and she would take the main road. They chased him in a high speed chase and cornered him in alley.

"Miami Dade Police put the gun down now!" Artemis yelled

"Not going to happen Bitch." The man said as he turned around and aimed his gun at Artemis. Cheyenne realised what was happening and shot the man but he to pulled the trigger and he hit her in the heart killing her instantly. Cheyenne walked over to the man gun still in ready position when she was sure he was good and dead she holstered her gun and walked over to Artemis. She knelt beside her and felt for a pulse when she felt none she pursed her lips together and ran a hand through her hair and stood up. She walked to her cruiser and called to report and officer involved shooting. Back at the lab Horatio was holding Anna's hand and telling her to hang on. Anna knew damn well that she was going to die and she looked at Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, Tripp, Alexx and Kyle in the eyes and shook her head and let the spasm run threw her body twice as a signal she was dyeing and closed her eyes took her last breath and went limp. Blood trickled down her cheek and Horatio laid her hand down across her abdomen. He then stood up. Calleigh began to softly cry into Eric's arms and Kyle bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Alexx went to get a bran new body bag for Anna she knew she was taking exceptionally good care of her when she was on her table. Alexx wrapped up Anna and had her helpers take her to the morgue as the team processed the scene. Everyone was not taking this well Calleigh actually had to home and Eric went with her to make sure she was going to be ok. Natalia and Ryan had to take the rest of the day off to rethink the day and Horatio had given Alexx the day off but she insisted that she do Anna's autopsy. By the next hour Horatio, Alexx and Kyle were the only one's left.

Alexx was about to start the autopsy on Anna when one of her examiners hauled in another body.

"Another officer gunned down" the man informed Alexx

Alexx ran a hand through her hair and looked at the name on the toe of her next victim. The tag read Artemis Corntate. Alexx shook her head and started the autopsy on Anna. What she found truly disturbed her. As Alexx was taking care of her personal effects she found a note that read "_Hey Alexx I know that I was shot by the Russian Mophia and the guy who shot me was most likely Gregro. And I know the answer to this already but did anyone like witness this shooting._

_Love_

_Anna Duquesne_

_Oh and Eric has a hit on him" _Alexx folded up the piece of paper and put in the bag, making a mental note to tell Horatio. Alexx also found a bottle of Exacta an experimental drug. As Alexx did the autopsy she found that Anna had a collapsed lung and an abnormal amount of white blood cells.

Alexx finished the autopsy and was about to put Anna into a storing refrigerator when Calleigh walked in

"Baby I thought that you took the rest of the day off?" Alexx asked

"Ya I did but I came to see what you found on Anna." Calleigh said obviously saddened buy the fact that Anna her daughter was laying dead and waiting to be stored in a morgue.

Alexx handed her the file and Calleigh looked at Anna. She seemed to be smiling even though she was dead as a door nail. Calleigh bent down and pressed a kiss to Anna's brow and with glassy eyes she pushed Anna into the storing cell. Calleigh closed it softly and nodded to Alexx. Calleigh walked out of the morgue. She reached the elevator and pushed the button. As she waited she began to flashback

_It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and Calleigh was released from the hospital with her new daughter. Calleigh put her into her baby seat in the back of her car and drove home. When they reached home she took a still sleeping Anna out of her seat and headed inside with a smile as bright as the sun. She handed Anna to her dad and he smiled and congratulated her on her new daughter. While her mom cooed over Anna Calleigh and her dad went to the back yard and talked about the future of her and Anna._

_The next morning she and Anna went for a ride. Calleigh was really worried if she was going to be able to support Anna. As she and Anna walked down the path a woman came to her and asked her the name of the baby. Calleigh responded Anna. The woman smiled and walked away. After a long walk she and Anna had gone home to eat and go to bed._

_Three years had gone by fast and Calleigh was seeing more and more of her in Anna. She had sandy blond hair and her nose, and eyes. The door bell rang and in came two very strong men they introduced them selves as child services. After an hour the deemed the home unsuitable for a three year old. As Anna was taken by the men Calleigh just watched with a tear in her eye._

Calleigh was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, then she noticed that it was Eric. She turned and looked into his big brown orbs, then broke the silence

"God Eric I'm an awful person." Calleigh said with tears in her eyes again

"Calleigh…no your not. You're a great person you couldn't help the shooting." He soothed and pressed a kiss to her hair

"No Eric I could Anna was taking from me by child Services, I never left her!" Calleigh practically yelled.

Eric looked in shock at Calleigh then she got onto the elevator. The ride was silent and so was the car ride home. Eric helped Calleigh out of the car and headed inside. Eric made diner and traditional Cuban meal.

"My mom made this for me when I needed comfort." He said as he placed a plate in front of Calleigh.

"Thanks." She whispered.

After diner they went to bed. They laid there for an hour until Calleigh rolled over into Eric. He wraped his muscular arms around her. Calleigh just began to bawl, letting out about 15 years of tears that had built up. Eric rubbed his hand up and down her back until the crying subsided and she fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	14. Anna's Final

"Do you mean to tell me that Anna's daughter is JAKE!" Calleigh exclaimed

"Ya Calleigh I ran the DNA four times. Got the same answer each time." Valera told Calleigh

Just as Valera finished Eric walked in with little Calleigh. He caught a glimpse of the screen and turned around immediately to look at it directly.

"Please tell me that that's not LC's daughter." Eric said

"LC?" Calleigh questioned

"Little Calleigh so no one would get confused." Eric explained

"Clever and yes that is LC's father." Calleigh said in pain

"He's dead so what do we do." Eric asked

"Well Anna did know that he was dead so phone her lawyer and see what she said." Calleigh told Eric

"Well we do need to go to her home and pick out something from there for memories, and get the stuff she willed out her lawyer should be there."

"Right ok let's go" Calleigh agreed

The ride to Anna's house was long and filled with laughter coming from LC in the back seat as she tortured Eric in the driver's seat. Calleigh was very amused and did nothing to stop it. Eric tried his best not to turn around and grab LC and tell her not to do that but driving took up his priority. When they reached the gates to Anna's community the guard let them in and they drove in silence to her house. The block was lined with cars and people. There were cars from Toyota to Rolls Royce. Eric pulled up the Hummer to the curb and everyone got out. They walked up to the door and inside. The house had a large foray with large halls connecting to the kitchen, living room and dinning room. The dark wooden stair case was winding and polished to perfection. The walls were all light or dark shades of brown, the entire house was a relaxed felling and very tranquil. Everyone was gathered on the patio and waiting for the lawyer to read out the will. Anna had mostly willed out her most valuable stuff to the lab that she currently worked for.

"Hello I'm Anna's lawyer Rikten Tomester and I'm here to give out the stuff that Anna had willed out in her will I will in fact do this privately. If you would like to talk to me about something regarding Anna you will find me around that house. Thank you for coming." Anna's lawyer Rikten greeted them

Eric and Calleigh looked at each other as LC ran to see some of her mom's old friend who gratefully gave her a massive hug and talked to her.

"Excuse me are you MR. and MRS. Delko?" Rikten asked

Calleigh looked mortified as Eric wrapped his arm around here waist and nodded

"I would like to talk to you about the stuff Anna had willed you to. Is that alright."

"Yes that's fine." Eric said

"Ok well it looks like Anna left you MR. Delko the Ferrari and the new diving equipment. MRS. Delko…"

"Please call me Calleigh."

"Most certainly Calleigh. Anna willed you her guns and I'm assuming that you like horses right?"

Calleigh nodded

"Good because she left you Backdraft."

"Backdraft?" Calleigh questioned

"Yes he is a retired race horse. And Anna also willed out the house to you to. You will find the keys to the house on the rack will the Ferrari keys. Thank you. Enjoy"

Eric and Calleigh looked at each other in shock, Anna willed out her Ferrari, House, guns, diving equipment. Calleigh recognized the name of the race horse from an old case and just thought that there were tons of horses named Backdraft.

"She must really trust us." Calleigh whispered.

"Ya now what do we do we don't have a big enough house for all that stuff?" Eric said

"Eric Anna willed this house to us I think it's plenty big enough." Calleigh said gesturing to that luxurious house.

Eric agreed to that and placed a kiss to her mouth and looked her in the eyes. They walked around the house and looked at photos of her and her daughter, Anna and her mom, and one of her, Jake and LC. The black and white photo's lined the wall of the upstairs floor. They looked at Anna's room, it was relaxed and had a massive four post king bed in the center, a solid dark oak night stand on ether side of the bed, a huge walk in closet lined and over crowded with every designer that Calleigh could think of, every type of shoe from one single pare of flats to stilettos about 30 pairs of them, shirts from A-Z lined one half of the closet, pants and dresses also from A-Z lined the other half, jewellery was kept neat in four dark oak jewellery boxes. Belts, scarves and bags were on the top shelf her shoes lined the floor according to height.

"Wow do think that she would mind if I raided her closet and took all the clothing?" Calleigh asked looking at the size tags "She is that same size, and wouldn't want the clothing to go to waste would we?"

"Well according to this note that she left no she wants' you to have the clothing." Eric said

Calleigh smiled and walked into the bathroom, she gasped at what she saw. There in the middle of the bathroom was an Italian Customs made and ordered bath tub/ Jacuzzi. The tub was in the shape of a Stiletto black with stones lining the edges. A granite counter top with a full mirror and black cabinets underneath and a massive shower with a rippled glass door. Calleigh opened the medicine cabinet and found every type of make up out could think of. She walked out back into the room and realised that there was a three sixty mirror in the corner. Calleigh rolled her eyes now realizing how she looked good front and back side

"I think I can live like this, you Calleigh?" Eric said with a slight smile on his face

"Yep I can defiantly live like this, lets go check out the kitchen."

They walked down the stair case now everyone was gone even LC. In the kitchen there was a note on the fridge that read "Calleigh and Eric I went with Nat to her house to give you guys some space. Love C" Calleigh smiled and took the note off the door. The kitchen was a commercial kitchen complete with a six burner stove and a double oven, a massive refrigerator and a huge walk-in pantry stocked with every type of food. And a wine cooler with about 6 bottles of Corbel wine straight from California was in it.

"I think I can barbeque on this grill." Eric called out to Calleigh

She had been so occupied with the kitchen she had not even looked to the back yard. When she walked to the doors that lead out side and stepped out she gasped at the yard. The yard had a luscious lawn nicer than some golf courses. A nice planter lined the back of the yard were the fence is. Big green vines covered the entire fence on every side so privacy was not an issue, there was a pond filled with Kio fish and a statue of an angle and a baby spitting water out. A coble stone patio was to the side and an out side kitchen was on the one side A seven burner grill was part of the out door kitchen. Another wine cooler with wine in it was also there.

"Wow this is amazing the one good thing I got from the kid." Calleigh laughed and Eric joined her


	15. Last Time

He very next day was the funeral for Atemis. Her family did not attend because they didn't think they could handle the fact that yes Artemis was indeed dead. Cheyenne did attend because she felt that she owed her something, she also brought the fish because Artemis loved that fish to death. Everyone from the lab came and pay there respects to the lady who killed the killer of a member of the team, also the team from the fire department came. Artemis was having an outdoor funeral. The sun shone bright and warmed the face and skin of the people who were attending and the fish. Wind blew to the west and the humidity was lo. It was perfect almost a gift to Artemis of her new life. Three men carried her casket out on the casket was an American flag and an Canadian flag. As the casket began to start it's slow decent into the hole in the ground the song 'Whisky Lullaby' played and everyone began to shed a few tears. Cheyenne through a red rose and a photo of Link into the grave. When the Casket of the fallen police officer reached the bottom the men began to fill the grave with dirt signalling the finally of her life with them. Then the men put her grave plank in place it red

Artemis Cornetat

Fire fighter and police officer

1990/2009

Cheyenne sighed as she looked at her friend, co-worker and best friends grave and placed a single rose and a photo of her with the team in front of her grave plank. Cheyenne then stood up and looked over her shoulder, took out a pare of sunglasses from her bag and placed them on her face and said

"You did good, find me when I get there."

Cheyenne then walked out in to sun and to her car hopped in and turned the key. Nothing she turned the key again still nothing, once more and her car roared to life and she drove off into the sunset.

Now for the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and the Fire fighting crew and every lab and everyone's life that Anna and Artemis touched would morn the loss of two of the best members the police force has see in a long time. Days no one would look forward to, but celebrated the passing of Anna and Artemis, would remain on everyone's calendar for ever. And for the family's that Anna touched and helped out through rough times will all ways remember her, for solving murders of loved one's or friend and a shoulder to lean on. The families that Atemis had saved houses for would be forever grate full.


End file.
